Hidden Love, Crouching Fear
by Rads
Summary: Humour/Romance/angst/drama. Yes- this is actually chapter 3.. barely!! To the person that reminded me of the 6month delay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Rads: I have beginnings of stories, loads of AU plot bunnies (free range variety) and little one-shots dotted all over my files- i can safely say that i was a little stunned that i'd left one that was reasonably 'there' to fester.   
  
This was one of my first fics and was orginally meant to be a challenge one to Internutters Cookie Jar challenge.... but it softa went off tracks.  
  
  
A romance/drama/angst/humour jumble. Enjoy!! ( also Kurtty)  
  
  
  
**Hidden Love, Crouching Fear**  
  
(Or Love is definitely a Virus)  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1: Peace, Quiet and Kurt**  
  
  
It had finally reached the holidays; some of the kids would have claimed that it had taken forever for them to come. It was really just typical that during the end of term exams the weather had involved a glorious sunshine, blue skies where as now it was the holiday it involved plain rain and greyness, clouds. It still didn't dampen anyone's spirits at the Xavier Institute- some of the kids had plans made in advance to make good use of the long awaited holidays, others did not. Most of the excited teenager had gone home to be with fussing relatives and irritating siblings, a few stayed behind.  
  
  
One of the most popular reasons for Kitty Pride staying at the institute was the peace and quiet. It would just be great to enjoy the silence in the air, perhaps do some extra studying and if she was feeling a particular good mood she thought that she might even get around to some danger room training.  
  
Whilst Kitty Pride stayed for the bliss that was peace- Kurt Wagner stayed for Kitty Pride.  
  
Since day one Kurt had had a crush on Kitty, she was just so pretty and smart, but as Kurt gazed out of his window with an almost mournful stare at the clouded sky- he thought about how she was always startled by him or he made her nervous or something- he always did something wrong!  
  
He'd originally intended to go home but his adopted mother had come down with a particular nasty cold and so she'd insisted the Kurt should just stay with his friends instead of spending the holidays fussing over her. This had made Kurt worry even more but she'd phoned and sounded a lot better and even announced that they'd visit him near the end of the holidays with a surprise.   
  
Kurt loved surprises, which was a shame he thought, since Kitty didn't and he was always looking to find something in common with her.  
  
She sat in the kitchen and poured over a seemingly interesting book; to her knowledge most of the kids had left this morning, which was fine with her. She knew that Rogue was still around due to the fact that they shared the same room and Rogue was still asleep even though it was noon. Kitty wondered how someone could sleep for so long as she absolutely disgusted looked at the time.  
  
Kurt sat on his windowsill, tail hanging limply a few centimetres from the floor.  
  
'Scott's went to visit his brother. Evan and Ororo went to visit Evans parents- no doubt they'd get a progress report from Ororo much to Evans annoyance. Logan's gone of somewhere again- noting the absent motorcycle. Bobby was probably around' Kurt mused at what kind of trouble they'd get into this holiday. 'He's probably already got something up his sleeve' Kurt nearly smiled, ' Rayne and Rogue were definitely still around- Rogue had no where to go and the Scottish girl had vaguely mentioned her lack of plans two breakfasts ago' but the others had left this morning and Kurt hadn't bothered to ask them where they were going.   
  
That left Kitty. He was sure she was gone and he felt terrible that he though it but 'but at least I don't need to worry about teleporting or putting mein holo-watch on now'.  
  
Almost regretfully he dragged himself of the windowsill and his thoughts were drawn to food!  
  
BAMF  
  
Kitty was revelling sitting at the empty table in the non-crowded kitchen, no fighting for food, as she with deliberate slowness ate her healthy salad. She actually loved living at the Institute and she (most of the times) liked the company of the others but today was one of her lazy days and with no one around to annoy her she was going to en….  
  
BAMF  
  
"Ahhhh!!!"   
  
Kurt ported in on top of the table and seemed a little more taken back with Kitty's presence than the scream. His cheeked suddenly burned a purplish colour, his version of a blush as he relised with some shock that he'd absently misfired- he'd meant to land next to the table- not on top! At least Mr Logan wasn't around to see the mistake.  
  
"Ehh, sorry Kitty!" he leapt off the table gracefully, "minor technical difficulties!". He plodded of to the fridge, "must have been your animal magnetism- just drew me in" he joked/flirted.  
  
"Sure Kurt", Kitty smiled back a little. She was sure that he'd gone home but oddly enough she felt glad he was staying back for the holidays but she had to check, "You not going home for the holidays?"  
  
"And leave a beautiful lady alone… No way!" Kurt grinning, his hands, arms and tail loaded with food, "especially with Bobby around!".  
  
"You're just as bad as Bobby when it comes to pranks Kurt!" Kitty automatically protested.  
  
"Ahh but my young friend has not yet learned the art of 'Choosing the right Target'", Kurt sagely spoke.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and looked down at all the food that Kurt had just dropped on the table, she visibly paled. Kurt eating habits made her unconsciously pull her salad closer in a protective way.   
  
She looked back at Kurt but he had his back to her as he proceeded to raid the cupboards.  
  
Kurt's eyes darted down to his holo-watch 'maybe I should just flick it on and say I that I'm going out after lunch…or something'. He hated the idea that his appearance scared her, she screamed earlier- after he'd got over the shock of her being there, he'd realised- he'd made her scream…again!   
"Idiot!" his mind screamed. Sure he'd not made her scream in a long while but that was no excuse whatsoever!  
  
"You ok Kurt?" her voice sounded concerned as she'd appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder with a little squeeze.  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt flashed a deceiving grin, "Sorry- did you say something?" he realised that she'd probably spoken whilst he was wallowing in self pity- argh!  
  
"Yip I was wondering if I could have a cooking lesson after lunch? I was thinking we could make some cookies" she beamed in an innocent child way, Kurt couldn't resist but still…  
  
"I'm a little busy"  
  
Kitty looked a little put out and twirled some of her hair round her finger. This was manipulation in one of its most pathetic ways, "pleaseeee Kurt! I'm no good at making anything, please?"  
  
If he wasn't such a gentlemen/softy he could have said tomorrow instead, "How about after dinner?"  
  
She nodded, grabbed her bowl of salad and skipped out of the kitchen.  
  
Kurt distractedly turned his attention to his food, sat down and started to refill his energy supplies… unknowing that Kitty had peeked her head back round the door and looked incredibly worried, 'what's bothering you elf?" she thought more to herself than him but still willed him to give her an answer.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**( no flames but constructive suggestions welcome) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.   
  
**  
Chapter 2: Sleeping **  
  
  
Since Ororo was away, everyone was left to fend for themselves but it didn't help when a gaggle of hungry teenagers comprising of Bobby, Rogue, Rayne, the recently discovered Jamie and Jubilee ran into the kitchen only to find that someone aka. Mister Kurt Wagner aka. Nightcrawler had cleared the place out!!  
  
"Professor!" they all mentally screamed.  
  
So pizza it was, Professor Xavier had graciously (though more for his headache's sake) allowed his students to order out.   
  
So all, except Kurt (even though the offer was extended to him- he never showed), sat in the living area listening to music, actually talking for a change. With less people there was a better opportunity to get to know each other some more which seemed to have pleased the Professor when he also let them order dessert to keep the little party going. Nobody seemed to have noticed Kurt's absence…not even Kitty who should have been making cookies with him.  
  
Upstairs Kurt prepared to go downstairs and help Kitty, after lunch he'd somehow lost his appetite (something which had never happened before), but regardless he'd told her that he'd help her so he decided that he had to.  
  
He flipped his holo-watch changing from a blue furred, pointy eared, weird eyes, three fingered, tail with a spaded youth into a "normal" kid. "I love this thing!" he laughed a little and 'ported down to an empty kitchen.  
  
The only things he hadn't eaten earlier were the ingredients to make cookies, he'd stashed them on top of the cupboards where only he could find/reach them.  
  
He knew what Kitty was like with her time keeping so he sat on the table, legs swinging and earnestly waited for her.  
  
  
It was about 5 am that Kitty Pride shot up in her bed and for the first time ever she swore followed by a "I forgot!!! Kurt!!"  
  
Rogue got the fright of her life and also woke up with not-the-first-time swearing, "Kitty don't make me come over there 'cause it's only a permanent sleep I'm offerin you!" she grumpily threatened.  
  
"I forgot about Kurt!" she shrieked.  
  
Rogue collapsed back into the warmth of her bed, "So apologise in the mornin! He'd forgive you if you cut of his tail!"  
  
Kitty growled.  
  
Rogue raised an un-gloved hand in the air without even sitting up, "Seriously- sleep!" she threatened and then let her arm drop. She fell asleep again.  
  
Kitty snuggled back into her bed, "I'll apologise in the morning" she agreed to her already sleeping companion with a yawn.  
  
It was 6 am and Kurt flopped back on the table and fell asleep hugging a bag of flour. By 7 am he was curled up on his side softly snoring/purring.  
  
The next morning in the Xavier Institute the Professor (not surprisingly) was the first up. His first mission of the day was to get more food into the place, he'd grossly underestimated supplies either that or Kurt's metabolism, probably the latter. He frowned at how much food they'd actually had and pondered at how much it would cost for more (well someone's got to). He sighed, ' I'll just send a couple of students later on' he considered and settled mentally. He made his way to the library to finish his book- a great way to relive stress.  
  
  
Kitty Pride was the second person up that morning and as much as she wanted to go apologise to Kurt she just didn't have the will to go his room and wake him up. One of Kurt's cutest moments was when she'd walked or in fact phased into his room only to find his asleep, all curled up and … 'Snap out of it!' she mentally screamed at herself (before she put way too much thought into it) and walked into the kitchen, dropping her hair brush instantly at the sight. Kurt's "Cute" moments had just jumped up a few levels!  
  
His holo-watch had either run-out of power, fritzed or he'd switched it off.   
  
The light shone warmly through the window and just like a cat, Kurt had curled himself into a ball directly under the beam of light, even in sleep he drawn to warmth and heat. His back was currently to her.   
  
"So much for Night- crawler" Kitty couldn't help but smile as his fur had a nice healthy shine to it, he was obviously deep asleep by the limp lifeless way his tail hung off the table, "Whoa! You waited?" she was mainly talking to herself, "for me?"  
  
Kitty felt rather bad, then Bobby barged past her…meaningfully heading to the fridge but then looking at Kurt and remembering that the fridge was empty.   
  
"How can he sleep like that?"  
  
Rayne dragged herself into the kitchen also absently heading in the direction of the non-existent food when she looked at Kurt, she went a little closer, "is he snoring or purring???" she seriously queried.  
  
Kitty and Bobby looked at each other, "no idea".  
  
Jamie's walked in…many of them, "Hey guys!" they all said.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh" everyone responded  
  
"What's so interesting?" Jamie 1 asked.  
  
"Kurt's asleep".  
  
"That's not very interesting…even I can do that!" Jamie sounded very childish and upset at being snubbed for a sleeping person, "I can even be awake!" he complained.  
  
Kurt snorted in his sleep.  
  
"Aww that's so cute!" Jubilee walked in and everyone jumped a mile when she spoke.  
  
"Geez!" Rogue complained.  
  
The bag of flour that Kurt had been hugging had a small hole in it, Kurt breathed some in as he started to wake up and then sneezed. A small cloud flitted in the air and he opened his bleary eyes.  
  
"Ack I fell asleep!" Kurt groaned as he uncurled himself.  
  
"You sure did" exclaimer Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie/s and Kitty for behind him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Kurt screamed and randomly startled- he teleported, blind.  
  
BAMF  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Chapter3 i think

**Author: This is only partially posted. I'll fix it tonight but its difficult for me to get computer access right now.**  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own X-men Evolution  
**  
Chapter 3: Misfire**  
  
"Where'd he go?" came Jamies innocent question.  
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt plummeted into a sort-of-lucky familiar place- "Why is it always the danger room!" it wasn't really a question, more a fact as he hit the ground and rolled himself up on two feet anticipating trouble.  
  
Waiting dramatically, nothing happened, "Great" he shrugged, "I'm outta here" he went to the danger room door and tried to open it.  
  
INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT  
  
"Crap!" he snapped and turned around to find his old friend- the automated defence system.  
  
By the time the others had realised, or more to the point, by the time the Proffessor had informed them that Kurt had teleported into the danger room (presumably accidentally)…again- Kurt was already dodging like crazey and trying to avoid many flying fatalities at warp and BAMF speeds.  
  
The doors opened to reveal Kitty, Jubillee, Jamie, Rogue, Bobby and Rayne geared up to help Kurt while the Proffessor went to shut down the auto mated defence system- **again**… for Kurts benefit.  
  
Jamie was sure he didn't start of as twenty-boy army but here 'they' were dodging and jumping in an effort to distract a bunch of machines from a tired Kurt.  
  
Kitty phased through one of the machines, sending it loopy and then making it explode, Rogue took a 'tap' from Kurt and teleported Kitty out of the way- just before the machine exploded.   
  
Rayne changed form- into a her wolf/dog -and proceded to make her way towards Kurt who was leaning against a wall- "takin a break" as he'd overused his telelporting just a bit!  
  
She took up a stance infront of him, daring both machine or enemies to come any closer. Kitty and Rogue teleported in to reinforce their human barrier, trying to hold off those damned machines until the Proffesor could type in all his codes.   
  
Jamie/s joined them a few moments later.  
  
"Geez how many are there?!" Kitty looked shocked at the Jamie army.  
  
"Bout thirty+, I'd guess" answered Rogue, nearly shouting over the noise that was the danger room.  
  
Then everything went silent with a computerised voice coming forth a few moments later- "Auto-mated Defence system Over ride Code Accepted"… then there was a "Have a Nice day"- a nice touch left by Arcade.  
  
A little more silence followed until the Jamie/s universally sneezed.   
  
"Ewww gross!" Kitty was the first to walk out, "That's disgusting".  
  
"Sowwy" the Jamies sniffed.  
  
"Well that was fun" Rayne stood up in human form and brushed herself off, then still panting- she ran/skipped out of the room on an adreniline high.  
  
"Think she realises that she does that?" Bobby followed after her.  
  
Rogue put her arm around Kurts waist (glove back on hand) to help him walk since he was exhausted, "Where too Wonder-that-is-Kurt?" she joked though it seemed to shock Kurt alittle but he eventually responded with a, "Too the kitchen!".  
  
Rogue frowned, "but theres no food there" she gently reminded.  
  
"Ah dats what you think!" Kurt grinned like a chessure cat.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
